Dear Momma
by ThisIsMyLifeAndNo-oneElses
Summary: Natasha's daughter writing letters to her mother while she is in a coma and after she is out of the coma.
1. Ages 7 to 8

**I don't own Avengers but I do own Anya.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 7th, 2013<strong>

Dear Momma,

I miss you. I hope you wake up soon, I sleep in one of your shirts and in your bed at home. I love you, Clint is taking good care of me and he wants you to wake up as well. School is alright, I can't focus on school work though and I keep getting in fights. I hold my own and fight back. I know that you would be secretly proud of me but outwardly disappointed at me. Clint says I look like you, he tears up every time he says it though. I bit my teacher today, she said that you were going to die and Clint would leave me.

I miss you and love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 7.

**September 8th, 2013**

Dear Momma,

I still miss you, you got a little better today. You shirt smells like you and your bed feels bigger when you aren't there. I woke up crying last night, having a nightmare... You weren't there and I ran out of our rooms and into Clint's room, he didn't say anything, just held me and cried with me. I hope you wake up soon, I miss your hugs.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 7.

**September** **23rd, 2013**

Dear Momma,

I haven't been going to school since the last time that I talked to you. People tease me and make fun of me, I turned 8 years old last week, I still miss your hugs and voice. I hope you wake up because I need you, Clint won't admit it but he needs you too. Auntie Pepper and Uncle Tony try to help Clint and me but nothing really works.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 8.

**October 15th, 2013**

Dear Momma,

It's almost Halloween and I miss you. I'm not going trick or treating, it's not fun anymore. Your shirt stopped smelling like you, it smells more like Clint now and I miss your smell; your pillow smells like coconut shampoo, violet conditioner and your vanilla perfume, I miss you. I got angry at Uncle Bruce and punched his chest a few times, I didn't mean it. I started crying after I got mad, I was afraid that he would get mad at me at turn into the Hulk but he didn't, he just calmed me down and gave me water.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 8.

**November 17th, 2013**

Dear Momma,

I miss you, you squeezed my hand when we were visiting today. I cried because I was happy. Can you hear me? Can you hear us when we see you? My hearing is a little bad but Uncle Bruce says it's nothing, Auntie Pepper is going to have a baby! Can you believe it? Auntie Pepper and Uncle Tony got married two days before Halloween, I was the flower girl, you were supposed to have the job of the maid of honor, Auntie Maria stepped in for you. Auntie Pepper let me pick my flower girl dress, it was light purple, almost lilac. The maid of honor dress was a shade of darker lilac. During the reception, I ran off and Auntie Pepper found me on the floor of the ladies' restroom, crying my eyes out in the handicap stall. She sat on the bathroom floor with me and let me cry, she got her beautiful dress dirty. Uncle Tony let me dance on his feet after we came back from the restroom. Please don't leave me.

Love you to the moon and back,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 8.

**December 24th, 2013**

Dear Momma,

You opened your eyes today! You aren't talking yet but I know you will. Uncle Bruce gave me hearing aids for my hearing and I'm learning sign language. I don't mind it though, I'm super, super, super glad that you are awake, you smiled when you saw me, I was asleep on your hospital bed, hugging you.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 8.

**December 26th, 2013**

Dear Momma,

I love you. You talked today, you said "I love you." to everyone, I didn't hear it though. You'll be home in a few weeks and I'm excited to have you back home.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 8.


	2. Ages 8 to 9

**I don't own Avengers but I do own Anya, Natasha Stark and Roland Stark.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 24th, 2014<strong>

Dear Momma,

You've been out of the coma for 6 months now, I love you. Auntie Pepper had her babies today, they named their baby girl after you, Natasha Elle Stark. She's tiny for a baby but I guess she was born 3 weeks early, they have a son as well, Roland Bruce Stark. Roland is bigger than Nattie (Clint calls her that so he doesn't get mixed up between you and her.) I went back to school in January, Auntie Pepper helped me keep up with school after I left back in the beginning of September last year, it helped a lot. I haven't been in any fights yet.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 8.

**June 13th, 2014**

Dear Momma,

I've gotten good at sign language and I'm getting used to my hearing aids, they've stopped hurting. I don't have nightmares anymore but I still sleep in one of your shirts. I lost my two front teeth earlier this week. Roland and Nattie came home today and Auntie Pepper let me hold Nattie, Uncle Tony got a really good picture of me holding Nattie. Babies are tiny and cute. Was I tiny and cute when I was a baby? Clint showed me a picture of you holding me when I was a baby, you looked tired but you were smiling. Uncle Tony teases me because I still have my stuffed giraffe.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 8.

**September 16th, 2014**

Dear Momma,

I turned 9 years old today. Is that old? I feel old, you were gone on a mission today so you missed the party that everyone through for me. Don't worry though, we can celebrate when you get back. 4th grade is alright, the kids are a little mean but nothing I can't handle. Clint says that he's going to come with me for career day at school, I think that will be fun. Bruce has a girlfriend, her name is Beatrice, Steve has a girlfriend as well, her name is Nay. They both are really nice, Clint says that I look more like you everyday and he smiles every time he says it. I know that you have a picture of me in your suit, it's old though. My red hair is getting curly and my blue eyes apparently look bigger, that's what Clint says anyway. Clint likes you, like-likes you, I mean. He mumbles "Come back to bed, Tasha." in his sleep when you are on missions, he did it when you were in a coma too.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 9.

**October 31st, 2014**

Dear Momma,

It's Halloween! I'm going trick or treating with Uncle Tony, Auntie Pepper, Clint, Roland and Nattie. I'm going as you for Halloween, I'm excited for Halloween and ALL of the candy! I'll let you have some of my candy, all of the chocolate. I don't like chocolate very much but you know that. Clint says that I can ride on his shoulders if I get tired to walk, why aren't you together with Clint, Momma? I think you would be a good couple.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 9.

**December 25th, 2014**

Dear Momma,

It's Christmas! I got you a necklace and some rings. Clint got me a few hats and scarves, you got me a really, really pretty dress and leggings and boots. And a really, really pretty locket, I put a picture of us in it after I got it.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 9.


	3. 9 to 11

**I don't own Avengers but I do own Anya, Natasha Stark and Roland Stark.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 11th, 2015<strong>

Dear Momma,

Why are you away on missions a lot? I mean, I know that it's your job but I don't like it. And I know that you don't like being away from me. I've stopped getting in trouble at school, kids pick on me now and then but I don't get sent to the principal's office anymore, I think that's good at least. Clint accidentally introduced me as his daughter when he met some of my parents in my class, I didn't mind it and I know you won't either. I almost called him daddy when I introduced him to my friend Zeya, he just smiled and lifted me onto his shoulders, I like it when he does that because it makes me feel tall.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 9.

**April 1st, 2015**

Dear Momma,

It's April Fools Day! Did you like the giant spider in the bathroom? I thought it was funny, I hope you did. I punched Uncle Steve because he made me mad, he didn't do anything like I expected him to do.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 9.

**September 16th, 2015**

Dear Momma,

I turned 10 years old today! Uncle Tony said something about my father, I thought... I thought he died. Anyway, Clint gave me the best thing ever! He gave me my own bow and arrow set! I'm so excited! I've gotten good at reading lips, Clint has been teaching me. I didn't know that he was deaf. Did you know that?

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 10.

**November 13th, 2015**

Dear Momma,

I love you. I wish you would stop working all the time, school is a lot better, I like sciene and reading a lot, math and history are hard though. I'm a lot better at lip reading then before. Uncle Bruce has been working on getting me cochlear implants, whatever those are.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 10.

**December 24th, 2015**

Dear Momma,

I'm excited! Clint proposed to you last night, it was beautiful! we went out for dinner, just the three of us. A waiter thought that Clint was my dad, Clint smiled and kissed my head, he said "I think she looks more like her mother then me.", it made me giggle and you smiled. Nobody questioned us and that was nice, some lady thought that I was 6 instead of 10, you just shrugged and said that you were small as a kid too. Clint carried me back to the car because I felt sick.

Love you,

Anya Marie Romanoff, Age 10.

**November 13th, 2016**

Dear Momma,

I'm 11 years old, I started to call Clint 'Dad' and I don't think he cares. You don't go on missions as much which I love, Dad loves it too. I got cochlear implants a few days before my 11th birthday, I cried when I heard your voice for the first time. The hearing aids didn't let me hear people's voices but the cochlear implants do. I felt embaressed that I was crying over hearing your voice.

Love you,

Anya Marie Barton (Dad let me change my last name, so I did.), Age 11


	4. Ages 11 to 12

**I don't own Avengers but I do own Anya Barton, Natasha Stark, Roland Stark and Alexandra Banner.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 19th, 2017<strong>

Dear Momma,

Uncle Bruce is a dad, he has a baby girl named Alexandra Beatrice Banner, Beatrice died when Alexandra was a few minutes old, she bled out. You are teaching me how to speak Russian, I'm not very good at it but you are being patient with me and help me when I'm frustrated by our native tongue that I don't really understand.

Love you,

Anya Marie Barton, Age 11.

**March 15th, 2017**

Dear Momma,

Dad and I went to the father-daughter dance at school. I loved it! Two girls thought it was weird that I had my step dad there but Zeya brought her grandfather because her parents abandoned her and left her in the custody of her grandparents a few weeks ago, I think she's okay with it because she seems happier then she was when she was in the custody of her parents.

Love you,

Anya Marie Barton, Age 11.

**July 14th, 2017**

Dear Momma,

People think that it's weird that I still write to you, even if you are out of the coma. Sometimes people tease me for it but it doesn't bug me anymore. The teasing which I think is bad that it doesn't bug me anymore.

Love you,

Anya Marie Barton, Age 11.

**November 13th, 2017**

Dear Momma,

I started Archery practice a few weeks ago, I love it! You won't teach me how to shoot a gun though, we had a big fight about it and felt bad about it, I still do but it was a few weeks ago. I love Art class in school, it's really fun.

Love you,

Anya Marie Barton, Age 12.


End file.
